


Prompt 2: "always" and/or "scary stories"

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night October 28th 2017 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 2: "always" and/or "scary stories"

"You know, I've always had a bit of a thing for that bloke."

"Really now?" the Driver asked, turning to see his lover's face from where the Manager sat behind the Driver on their sofa. 

"Always?" 

"Always".


End file.
